Troubles
by wolflover12345
Summary: Boo returns but the portal to her world as been broken. Now Mike and Sulley have to deal with an injury and Boo. But will someone completely unexpected return to help them?
1. Chapter 1

Monsters, Inc. had been the provider of scream energy for years, ensuring that the large city of Monstropolis had the sufficient amount of energy to keep the city going. Every monster that lived there had been relying and depending on Monsters, Inc. to keep their household up and running. Without scream energy, the city just wouldn't be a real city anymore. That is, until the newfound idea of using laughter to power the city. The new CEO of Monsters, Inc., James P. Sullivan, had came up with the idea of using laughter instead of screams to power the city. Laughter was ten time more powerful than scream energy too, so it was very unlikely that the city would go into another energy crisis.

Sulley's best friend, Mike Wazowski, had been promoted from scarer's assistant to making kids laugh. It was his specialty, after all. Without Mike there, it would be harder to get more energy, seeing as Mike was the top comedian. But Mike was always there and everyone else seemed to be getting by just fine. And Randall Boggs, Mike and Sulley's enemy, had been banished to the human world for helping the old CEO, Mr. Waternoose, to kidnap children. They were forcing kids to scream using a machine, seeing as human kids just didn't get scared as much anymore. They might have been spared if they knew about laugh energy.

One day in Monsters, Inc. though, Sulley and Mike were preparing for another visit to see Boo, the kid he and Mike had saved last year. The door had been shredded to pieces, greatly dissapointing Sulley but, luckily for him, he had Mike at his side. Mike had noticed how sad Sulley had been when Boo had to leave, so he took the liberty to find, pick up and glue every piece to her door. Sure he had gotten a lot of cuts and splinters for it, and maybe had to wear plasters all over his hands for weeks after but, it had been worth seeing his friend happy again. And Sulley had been truly grateful to have him.

"OK, I got her door key", Sulley called out, after dragging a door key out from a pile of door keys. He got up from where he was sitting and began to walk towards Mike, who was standing beside a door station.

"Great, I can't wait to see her again!", Mike exclaimed with a smile on his face. Sulley chuckled at this, remembering when Mike used to dislike Boo. He had blamed her for anything bad that had happened to them, like when they had gotten bannished. But he had put that behind him long ago and moved on. Because he knew that it didn't matter any more, it was in the past.

Sulley lifted the door key and swiped it through quickly, resulting in a white door with flowers shooting out from where all the other doors were kept. As Boo's door settled into the station, Mike pressed a button on the little table in front of him, which turned on the door. A red light blinked on, indicating that the portal between human and monster world was now open. Mike lifted his clawed hand and turned the handle, opening the door with a slight creak. Mike felt a weird rush of air sweep past him, though he just brushed it off as a draught. He and Sulley then quietly stepped through the little doorway.

"Boo?", Sulley whispered as he poked his head around the room, looking for any sign of the small girl.

"Kitty!", Boo exclaimed as she popped out from under the covers of her bed. Both her, Sulley and Mike's faces lit up as Boo ejected herself from her bed and sprinted over to Mike and Sulley. Sulley held his arms open wide and bent down on one knee as Boo ran straight into his furry arms. He then lifted her up and gave her a huge hug.

"Oh, Boo! It's so good to see you again!", Sulley exclaimed happily as he kept his eyes closed while he held Boo in his tight gripping hug. He then remembered that Mike had been wanting to see her too, so he gently put her down as she then sprinted her way over to Mike.

"Mike Wazowski!", the small girl exclaimed as she embraced him with a tight hug. This caused Mike's eye to open wider slightly at the affection he was getting, but he soon settled.

"Hi Boo! I missed you", Mike said as he too then wrapped his arms around the little girl, causing her to giggle slightly. But what she did next had surprised both Mike and Sulley.

"I love you", Boo said warmly as she tightened her grip around Mike. Mike opened his eye widely again as he looked up at his best friend surprisingly. Sulley just smiled down at his smaller friend.

"I...I love you too, Boo", Mike replied as he let a warm smile crawl onto his face. Sulley smiled at the affection Mike was showing Boo. To think, a year ago Mike had hated Boo, he had wanted nothing to do with her, but now, he was acting in a very different manner.

"Hey Boo, why don't we have a look around the factory for a while?", Sulley suggested suddenly, bringing excited attention to himself from the small girl.

"Yeah!", Boo exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed Mike and Sulley's paws and began to drag them through her door. Mike and Sulley just looked up at each other, smiled and shook their heads. This was gonna be a long trip.

And it surely was. After an hour of giving Boo a proper tour of the factory, Sulley knew it was time for Boo to go back to her own world again. But it wouldn't be the last time he would see her. He could always come back another night and see Boo. That was why Mike had put the door back together, after all.

But when Mike, Sulley and Boo arrived back at Boo's door, they found the red light was broken. It had been smashed, which meant that without another light, the portal between the two worlds couldn't appear.

"Mike! Someone broke the portal to Boo's world! How are we gonna get her home?!", Sulley questioned his smaller friend in fright, knowing that Mike would come up with something. He always did.

"Well, hmm, oh! Aha! All we need to do is find another light to replace this one. Then we can get Boo home! But, the trouble is, it's hard finding those kind of lights", Mike replied with slight relief with what he had come up with, also calming down Sulley slightly.

"Great! All we need to do is find a place where they sell those lights! Looks like you're coming home with us for a little while Boo", Sulley responded, now turning his attention to the little girl he had in his arms. Boo let out a small chuckle. She was happy she was gonna get to spend more time with Mike and Sulley again.

"Wait, but how do you suppose this happened?", Sulley questioned in concern. Things like this didn't just happen, did they?

"Well, it was probably an energy over boost. They're very rare but they can happen. If the door accidently gets too much energy, it can cause a power off", Mike explained to the confused Sulley, who was taking mental notes to not leave a door on for too long again.

The walk home from work was a loud one. Mike and Sulley had been chatting about where they could get a portal light for Boo's door, though none of them really knew if any of the shops they suggested had any portal lights. In fact, they had never even heard of a shop selling portal lights, since the situation was very rare for the need of one.

When they reached their appartment, Mike took out the key from under the matress and slid it into the lock. A small click was heard, then the creak of the door as Mike pushed it open, stepping inside, followed by Sulley and Boo. Mike sat down on their red checkered couch as Sulley closed the door behind him, then gently letting Boo out of his arms and onto the floor.

"Hey, we still need to put that box of paint up over the cuboards", Sulley reminded Mike as they both looked over to where they had previously been painting the kitchen a sky blue. But they hadn't put the box with the paint cans back over the cuboards yet and so that was another task that needed to be done.

Mike lazily got up from his comfortable position on the couch and dragged himself over to Sulley who had already dragged a chair across to stand on. Sulley lifted his right leg onto the chair, followed by his left and then balancing himself. All of this commotion had caught Boo's attention.

"Alright, hand me up the box", Sulley called down to Mike, who sighed in-audibly as he bent over and picked up the heavy box of paints. He grunted silently from the sheer weight of the box, just managing to haul it up to Sulley, who, of course had to make the job look easy by pushing the box up with one hand. He then slid the box to the back of the cuboard as it hit the wall, signaling Sulley that he could get down now. But as he was about to turn around, his foot slipped of the edge of the chair, causing him to fall backwards off the chair. But his fall was broken by the unlucky Mike who had gotten squished by Sulley.

As Sulley was getting up from his landing zone, he heard a crack and looked down to see he had fallen onto Mike. But Mike's right arm looked all bent out of place, causing immediate concern to Sulley.

"Mike! Oh no, I'm so sorry!", Sulley apologized as he began to squirm his way off of his fallen friend. As Sulley stood up, he bent down and picked Mike up by his right arm, causing Mike to yelp in pain.

"My arm!", Mike cried out as he looked down to see his right arm looking all dis-figured. A look of horror came across both Mike and Sulley's faces.

"We need to go to the hospital, quickly!", Sulley exclaimed as he grabbed Boo and began racing out the door, followed by Mike as the two raced to the car. Sulley quickly put Boo into the back seat and put her seatbelt on, then he dived into the driver seat as Mike got into the passenger seat.

Sulley began to drive towards the nearest hospital in the city. As he pulled into the parking space, he turned off the car engine and hopped out, followed by Mike, who by now was in a lot of pain. The trip had been silent the whole way, even Boo knew something was up and didn't say anything.

Sulley waited impatiently in the waiting room, hoping that Mike would be OK. He hadn't heard anything for a while now and he was beginning to grow concerned.

"Where Uncle Mike?", Boo questioned as she turned her head around in her monster costume, looking for Mike.

"Don't worry, Uncle Mike will be back any time now", and as if on cue, Mike emerged from a doctor's room wearing a red cast and a sling.

"Is it?-", Sulley couldn't even find the word to finish the sentence, so Mike finished it for him.

"Broken? Yep. It's broken just above the elbow and there's a small fracture above the wrist", Mike explained as he watched Sulley flinch slightly. Mike had seen concern and worry in Sulley's eyes. It had been an accident, but Mike knew that Sulley was blaming himself for it.

"Sulley, I know you think it's your fault. But it's not you know. These things happen and nobody's to blame for them", Mike's reassuring words had calmed Sulley down enough for him to at least know it was an accident. But it was his fault and nothing could change that.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike's broken arm had strook fear into the heart of Sulley. He knew he was worried about Mike, and hoping that he would be alright. But he was also worried about the company, for 2 reasons:

1. How would Mike be able to work with a broken arm? His tricks wouldn't work out with one arm, and the company would start to lose more energy.

2. What would people think of Monsters inc. if they knew the CEO had just broken his best friend's arm? And what would the workers think? It could be a catastrophe!

Sulley was starting to think that he might just have to lie to everyone about Mike's arm if they were to stay in business. But Sulley hated lying to people, especially his workers. But it seemed that lying was the only route out of this dark tunnel. And anyways, Mike had already came up with a reasonable enough lie to satisfy everybody.

"Well, we could just say that one of our chair's legs was broken, and that I was just bending down to pick something up when it snapped and fell on my arm. I think people would buy that", was Mike's reasonable enough lie. And Sulley didn't even argue. Well, not for a moment of thinking it over. And then he argued.

"Well, it could work Mike but, it would be lying to everyone! We can't do that", Sulley protested. He wanted to agree with Mike, he really wanted to. But it just didn't seem right.

"And Celia! She's your girlfriend. You could at least tell her"

Mike began to ponder this for a moment. And then he knew that Sulley was right. He could tell Celia. He could trust her. And she was his girlfriend after all, right? So why not?

"Alright, we can tell Celia our plan and what really happened. But no one else, right?", Mike finally gave in. He knew they would have to keep this a secret, nobody else could know about this.

"Alright, deal! Now we should probably get to work", Sulley agreed as he sat up from the table were he and Mike were previously having breakfast. The dirty dishes had been discarded into the dish washer long ago, before Mike and Sulley's conversation for their plan.

Boo had to come to work with Mike and Sulley again as Sulley's cousin's sister's daughter. She would be staying with Sulley in his office until it was time for him to inspect the scare floors and check to see that everyone was doing their jobs. Mike and Sulley had agreed that Mike would just have to use his microphone burping trick instead of his two handed tricks. It was the only trick that he could do with one hand and that still made the kids laugh.

The drive to work had been long and silent. Mike wasn't exactly thrilled with Sulley driving his car but, what could he do? He was temporarily one handed for two months. Usually it would only take about a little more than a month for a broken arm, but since Mike also had a fracture, it would take that little bit longer. When the two monsters arrived at work, the car park was empty. It usually was. Nobody seemed to arrive at the same time anymore. As Mike and Sulley advanced on the building, they could hear the murmur of chit chat inside the building. But as Sulley pushed the door open and he and Mike stepped inside, the were met by all faces and sudden silence.

"Googily-bear?"


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was silent in the lobby of Monsters, Inc., as all eyes were on Mike and the red cast he had on his right arm, and the sling that was holding it up against his body. Celia, though, had the most shocked expression of all. Her eyes were as big as traffic lights and her mouth made the shape of an O.

"Googily-bear", Celia began " What happened to your arm? Is it broken?"

Mike hesitated for a moment, although it wasn't noticable. He hated lying to Celia, but he had to until he and Sulley had a moment alone with Celia to talk things over with her.

"Yeah, it's broken", Mike finally got the words out. "One of our chairs at home must of had a broken leg because when I bent down to pick something up, the leg broke and the chair fell on top of my arm".

The crowd in the lobby cringed at this. It sounded really painful, but it must have been ten times worse for Mike.

"Are you OK?", George Sanderson asked from within the crowd.

"Yeah, I'm fine now"

After a while, the crowd slowly began to die down, allowing Mike and Sulley to pass through the corridors, catching a few glances from passer byers, looking at Mike's arm. Until, eventually, Mike and Sulley finally managed to squeeze their way into Sulley's office.

"OK", Sulley began, " I'm gonna call Celia here now on the intercom and ask her to come over here. We need to tell her this now".

"Right", Mike agreed quickly and efficiently, with a slight nod of his head.

Sulley then pressed his large, furry finger onto the intercome button, then summoning Celia to his office, they needed to talk.

After about three minutes, the doors to Sulley's office swung open and Celia walked in. She took a seat next to Mike, infront of Sulley's desk.

"Um, Celia?", Sulley started, "We need to talk".


End file.
